El juego del destino
by nenifer
Summary: Aquel que lo ayudo a superarse ahora desea quitarle lo que más ama TezukaSakunoRyoma 100 RyoSaku TERMINADA
1. las promesas fantamas

**El juego del destino**

**Hola: bueno aquí estoy, este es mi primer fic, al fin me animé a escribir, bueno me animaron, espero que les guste mi historia, es 100 RyoSaku, así que no se preocupen por el contenido de éste, aunque bueno, no faltarán los problemas.**

**Un pequeño regalito para los que gustan de la pareja Ryoma- Sakuno, bueno ahí va mi primer capítulo.**

**Capítulo 1: "las promesas fantasmas" **

La escuela Seigaku estaba como siempre, era un día absolutamente normal, excepto para Sakuno.

Se encontraba pensando en cualquier otra cosa menos en las que debía, la razón de su desconcentración; Ryoma Echizen.

-Tengo que olvidarte Ryoma, no puedo seguir con esto, me hace daño… te olvidaré… lo prometo- pensó mientras se dirigía a su casa lentamente.

Dejó sus llaves sobre la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación sin saludar, ni a Tezuka, que se encontraba allí por asuntos de su último campeonato como titular de Seigaku (ya que saldría al final del año escolar).

Su vida se había convertido en una monótona rutina y trataba día a día de olvidarse del causante de sus penas y desvelos.

Ya no asistía a los entrenamientos de tenis, después de todo lo había echo para pedirle a Ryoma que le enseñara y seguir asistiendo sólo la haría recordarlo; tampoco asistía a los del equipo titular, no quería verlo.

Así transcurrieron los días, incluso las semanas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se encontraba conversando con su amiga cerca de las canchas de tenis, nadie practicaba ya que el entrenamiento había terminado, sólo merodeaban algunas personas por el lugar, quizás las menos indicadas.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakuno, hace días que estás extraña? ya no vas a los partidos y mi príncipe Ryoma a jugado excelente- y empezó con su discurso sobre lo espectacular que jugaba Ryoma al tenis

-claro, Ryoma- susurró cabizbaja

Hace tiempo que no escuchaba nada de él, y en cierta forma lo agradecía, por lo que volver a recordarlo la desanimó.

-lo que pasa es que…-

No sabía si contarle a su amiga lo que le pasaba, después de todo ella también estaba enamorada del y saber que ya no lo quería la alegraría.

Pero era su amiga y debía decírselo, a lo mejor terminaban juntos y ella se olvidaría de él de una vez por todas, después de todo eso era lo que quería ¿o no?.

-es sólo que no quiero encontrarme con Echizen en los entrenamientos- su voz era casi un susurro y sonaba triste

-¿Echizen? ¿Desde cuándo le dices así? Aquí pasa algo y quiero que me lo digas enseguida Sakuno- se impaciento la chica, después de todo la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-He decidido olvidarme del- esperó la reacción de Tomoka y creía saber cual sería.

-¡¡¡Genial, una menos!- saltó como una niña pequeña pero se detuvo al ver la cara de Sakuno -lo siento- se disculpó -¿pero se puede saber cuando tomaste esa decisión, digo, no que es que no me alegre que ya no luches por el amor de Ryoma, pero me gustaría saber el porqué- se veía claramente en su rostro la alegría de una rival menos.

-me costó mucho pero después de estar tres años enamorada de Ryoma era de esperarse que esto pasaría, y aparte creo que no le agrado, seguir detrás del los fastidiaría, llegó el momento de buscar otro camino por seguir, ya tengo quince años y no voy a luchar por un imposible- ni ella parecía segura de lo que decía y Tomoka tampoco le creyó.

-no te creo- sentenció la chica -el amor por una persona no se desvanece de un día para otro y tu no eres de las que se desencantan fácilmente- parecía disgustada

Sakuno se sorprendió por la respuesta de su amiga, sabía que se alegraría al saberlo pero jamás se imaginó que dudara de su palabra.

-¿desconfías de mí?- su tono de voz ya no era dulce y cualquiera que la viera no la reconocería.

-Sakuno no te hagas la tonta, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que esto lo dices solamente para tranquilizarme porque en el fondo de tu corazón tu sigues amando a mi Ryoma-

-¿escuché bien? ¿tu Ryoma? ¡Por favor Tomoka, las personas no son objetos de los cuales tu puedas decir que son de tu propiedad, tienen sentimientos sabes! ¡y si el problema es si me gusta Ryoma ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, me gusta ¿hay algún problema!-

-¡¿sabes cual es el problema, en verdad quieres saberlo!- Sakuno sólo asintió -¡no te creo, eres una mentirosa, estás esperando a que yo me descuide para quitármelo, no se como he podido ser amiga tuya todo este tiempo!- gritó sin importarle si alguien escuchaba.

Le dolía lo que Tomoka le decía, había sido su amiga desde pequeña y ahora por un chico toda su amistad se había perdido.

Sabía que era culpa de ella, jamás debió decirle a Tomoka la verdad, ¿pero como podía su amiga culparla por un amor que venía desde los doce años? ¿o en realidad Tomoka nunca fue su amiga?. Estas preguntas rondaban por su mente, sabía que diría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría pero no aguantaba más la ira que tenía, ya era demasiado tarde para callar.

-eres hiriente- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su hermoso rostro. Tomoka se arrepintió de lo que dijo pero ya era tarde -¡no sabes cuanto te detesto!- gritó, ya no aguantaba más toda esa presión. Miró a Tomoka con odio, como nunca lo había echo y corrió sin rumbo fijo.

No sabía porque Tomoka la había tratado así, le dijo mentirosa, y la había echo sentir peor que una basura. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijó a donde iba y cuando lo hizo estaba guardando las cosas para dirigirse a su casa.

Caminó, todavía le dolía la pelea con su mejor amiga. No sabía cuanto tiempo había deambulado por los pasillos del colegio pero ya era tarde. Quizás esa pelea la ayudaría a lograr su promesa ¿será el indicado? ¿o el destino le deparará una sorpresa inesperada? ¿cumplirá su cometido o sus palabras fueron una promesa fantasma?

Llegó a la puerta de su casa, tenía los ojos rojos y cansados de tanto llorar. Se secó la última lágrima rebelde que amenazó por salir, buscó sus llaves, se disponía a abrir la puerta pero el choque con una persona inesperada (saliendo de su casa) y su cálida mirada tras esa coraza de hielo, la despertó de su trance.

-lo siento, no te vi T…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NA: mi primer capítulo, resultó bastante más difícil de lo que yo esperaba, espero que les guste y disculpen si las edades no calzan pero sólo me sabía la de Ryoma y Sakuno.

Le agradezco a mi mejor amiga por la ayuda, enserio mil gracias.


	2. confusiones

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis locos capítulos, he tenido que echar a volar mi imaginación a mil por hora para poder crear estos capítulos, pero compréndame, es la primera vez que escribo una historia, sólo espero no desilusionarlos.**

**Capítulo 2: "confusiones"**

-lo siento, no te vi Tezuka- ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarlo a la cara

-no te preocupes fue mi…- la observó un instante y notó la tristeza de la chica; sabía perfectamente el porqué -¿Qué te pasa Sakuno- le levantó la barbilla suavemente, encontrándose con unos vidriosos ojos marrones.

-me entró una mugre al ojo- mintió

-¿en los dos?- comprendía que no quisiera contarle, sabía que era duro para ella asumirlo, pero la apoyaría, la quería como su amiga, bueno eso creía -¿o estás así por tu pelea con Tomoka?- no la dejaría sola, la conocía desde que él era capitán, ella siempre lo apoyó en los partidos, era el momento de devolverle el favor.

Vio la confianza que éste le inspiraba, sólo hizo lo que sentía en el momento, no pensó en el antes ni el después, simplemente actuó. Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo, llorando, sintiendo como alguien era capaz de darle esa protección, de darle fortaleza, de hacerla sentir importante para alguien, aunque fuera por un momento.

Jamás imaginó sentirse así, ¿cómo es posible que hubiera tenido un verdadero apoyo por todo este tiempo y no lo había notado? ¿el destino le estabas jugando una mala pasada o simplemente ella fue trazándose su camino?.

Era un silencio absoluto, solo escucha el viento y los suaves sollozos de Sakuno, pero era un silencio agradable, cómodo, grato. El mundo se centró en ellos, nadie más cabía al centro, era un momento ideal.

Por un momento olvidó la verdadera razón de su tristeza, él la hacía sentirse diferente, protegida, como si nunca hubiera derramado una lágrima por nadie, como si la vida se reluciera a ese momento, como si el amor de su vida fuera quién la abrazaba.

Se encontraban sentados y Tezuka decidió romper el grato silencio.

-¿estás más tranquila ahora?- la alejó levemente de su cuerpo y la miró con dulzura.

-sí, gracias- sonrió -no se que hubiera echo sin tu ayuda- se escuchaba más calmada.

-¿somos amigos no?-

-claro- le extrañó la reacción del chico, pero agradecía que en ese momento no le preguntara nada, quizás otro día se lo contaría -ya es tarde, debo entrar- no quería separarse del, pero ya lo había retenido mucho tiempo y le pareció justo que el descansara.

-yo debo regresar a mi casa- se paró lentamente -me gustó mucho tu compañía-

Sakuno se sonrojó, ¿era lo que estaba imaginando, no, definitivamente la pelea le alteró las neuronas y el abrazo las hormonas. Sin embargo todavía tenía una duda.

-Tezuka- éste se detuvo -¿cómo te enteraste de mi discusión?- no sabía si le preguntaba por la duda que tenía o porque no quería que se fuera de su lado.

-escuché cuando discutían- lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?- preguntó asustada.

-todo- y añadió al ver la cara de espanto de la chica -pero note preocupes, tu secreto está seguro conmigo- siguió caminando y sólo se volvió para despedirse -adiós y cuídate- continuó con el rumbo antes pensado.

-tu igual-

Estaba en una nube, ¿olvidar a Ryoma sería más fácil de lo que pensaba?. ¿Su amistad don Tezuka la ayudaría a lograrlo?; eso lo comprobaría mañana, se enfrentaría a Ryoma.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La mañana llegó, no pudo dormir durante toda la noche pensando en como pararse frente a Ryoma. Tenía miedo a ponerse nerviosa y echarlo todo a perder, ¿pero si lo había olvidado esto no debía ocurrir, lo había olvidado ¿cierto?.

Caminó por los concurridos pasillos de la escuela en dirección al salón de Ryoma. Debía comprobarse a ella misma que había tomado la decisión correcta, que todo esto no era un error.

Finalmente lo encontró, iba saliendo de su salón, le preguntaría algo sencillo, pero clave para saber si había logrado lo antes planeado.

Se acercó al chico con firmeza y decisión, cosa que no sentía.

-Echizen, necesito pedirte un favor- se lo dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba para recibir una respuesta.

Ryoma estaba conversando con sus amigos cuando Sakuno le preguntó (deben deducir un mal entendido).

-no me molestes- dobló por el pasillo seguido por Horio y sus amigos.

Era la decisión correcta, él la odiaba, de eso no había duda, ¿pero por qué le dolía tanto la reacción de Ryoma? De hecho se lo esperaba ¿o todavía no podía olvidarlo? Sabía que era frío pero jamás le dolió su trato ¿por qué ahora sí?.

Salió tristemente del lugar, las clases ya habían terminado. Quizás hablar con Tezuka la ayudaría.

-¡un momento!- dijo Sakuno -¿por qué estoy pensando en Tezuka?- se preguntó.

Inconscientemente se dirigió hacia las canchas de tenis y una voz la alertó.

-¡Sakuno!- la llamó Tezuka.

Ryoma se encontraba jugando en ese momento y no pudo evitar sentir cierto enfado al ver la confianza que tenía el capitán con la chica.

-hola Tezuka ¿qué pasa?- preguntó intrigada.

-ven, te tengo una sorpresa- la tomó de la mano y se la llevó lejos del lugar.

Ryoma quedó atónito, ¿Cómo era posible que la chica que lo apoyaba a él ahora estuviera con otro?.

Sen sintió extraño, el frió príncipe del tenis celoso por una chica, era insólito.

-vamos chiquitín concéntrate- le gritó Eiji.

-tú sólo juega Kikumaru- le respondió fríamente.

-ah ya entendí, estás celoso porque la chica se fue con el capitán- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación -al pequeñín le gusta la nieta de la profesora Ryusaki- se burló.

-amar es de tontos- sentenció-

Ese había sido su pensamiento, hasta ahora, trató de convencerse de que todo había sido una confusión, él no amaba a nadie y todo seguía igual.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿cuál es la sorpresa?- preguntó intrigada Sakuno.

-espera aquí, ya verás- y salió en otra dirección.

Esperó unos minutos y ve una silueta asomarse a lo lejos, no la distinguió en seguida y cuando lo hizo no sabía si huir o permanecer en el lugar.

-¿Tomoka? ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

-Tezuka me dijo que aquí podría encontrarte- no era la misma, estaba triste.

-¿y?- era dura pero no tanto como ella lo había sido.

-Sakuno, lo siento-

No podía seguir disgustada con su amiga, necesitaba un apoyo, en realidad ya lo tenía, Tezuka.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- trataba de ser fría pero no lo logró en su totalidad.

-comprendí que yo no soy la única con sentimientos, tenías razón, todo este tiempo fui una egoísta y creo que también tienes derechos a luchar por el; tu felicidad es la mía- se disculpó.

-no Tomoka, yo ya decidí olvidarme del y eso es lo que haré, mi destino no está con Ryoma- se contuvo para no llorar, debía ser fuerte, fue su decisión.

-si cambias de opinión estaré de acuerdo- sonrió y prosiguió

-¿amigas de nuevo? No es bueno que nos peleemos por un hombre-

-amigas, como antes- miró a Tomoka y se dieron un abrazo de reconciliación.

-y ahora Sakuno Ryusaki me tienes que contar sobre tu amistad con el guapo del capitán- volvió a ser la misma.

Todo volvía a ser como antes, bueno casi, pro lo que ella no sabía era que todo estaría por cambiar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya había transcurrido un mes de su reconciliación con Tomoka.

La amistad con Tezuka iba de maravillas, pero los celos de un frío chico aumentaban, aunque éste trataba de no demostrarlo.

Sakuno había vuelto a asistir a los entrenamientos del equipo titular, pero no para ver a Ryoma (supuestamente), si no que para hablar con Tezuka.

-Sakuno, ¿por qué dejaste el tenis?- preguntó Tezuka bajo la atenta mirada de un joven ojos de gatos.

-es una historia muy larga- suspiró.

-¿tienes planes para mañana?- preguntó entusiasmada.

Sakuno se sorprendió por la pregunta, pero de igual modo respondió.

-no- dijo nerviosa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar unas vueltas por ahí?- nunca había echo esa pregunta y se notaba tenso.

-¿salir?- era su oportunidad, no podía estar atada a Ryoma toda la vida -eh, bueno- se sonrojó.

-¿te poso a buscar a la 5 (pm)?- ya se había calmado.

-si perfecto, nos vemos mañana a las 5- sonrió.

-lleva tu raqueta, hay algo que quiero enseñarte- le dirigió una dulce mirada.

-está bien, es hora de irme- salió de ese sector para dirigirse a su casa. ¡Mañana saldría con su amigo!.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NA: mi segundo capítulo, mucho más difícil que el primero, y compréndanme no estaba inspirada ya que me obligaron a terminarlo pronto, recibo toda clases de críticas, buenas o malas, pero les advierto las cosas no son como parecen, se encontrarán con más de alguna sorpresita por ahí.

Les voy a dar un breve adelanto (afloró mi lado bueno), Sakuno y Tezuka salen juntos y… lo siento es todo lo que puedo adelantar, o si no se pierde la magia del próximo capítulo.

Por cierto muchisimas gracias por sus review… nos vemos


	3. ¿cita?

**Holaaaa: aparecí con el tercer capítulo de "el juego del destino" (suena a comedia), se que en al capítulo anterior deje a Ryoma como malo e insensible, y ahora vengo a limpiar su imagen; no va a quedar tan limpia porque igual va a mentir, pero es por una buena causa, ya entenderán el porqué.**

**Hay les va el tercer capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 3: "¿cita?"**

Llegó a su casa y entró a su habitación con una sonrisa que expresaba lo feliz que se sentía, no entendía si era por su salida con Tezuka o porque creía que había olvidado a Echizen para siempre, pero que equivocada estaba, el destino siempre juega con nosotros y ésta no parecía ser la excepción

Se dio vueltas toda la noche, mañana tendría lo que comúnmente se conoce como una cita, ¡una cita, que extraño sonaba eso, ni en sus mejores sueños pensó en tener una cita y menos con el capitán del equipo de Seigaku.

Era su oportunidad perfecta para olvidarse de Echizen, pero no siempre las cosas son como parecen, éste solo era el primer paso para lograr lo que durante tres años deseó, romper esa barrera de indiferencia entre ella y Ryoma.

Pasó horas frente al espejo, arreglándose, estaba insegura, ¿hacía lo correcto?.

La hora de la cita llegó, justo como el se lo dijo, a las 5 pm, si Tezuka se caracterizaba por algo era por su puntualidad. Sintió la puerta y salió; el momento había llegado.

-hola Tezuka- dijo alegremente.

-hola…Sakuno…te ves… hermosa- las palabras no le salían de la boca, había quedado atónito con la belleza de la chica.

-gracias- se sonrojó.

Tezuka se ofreció gentilmente a llevarle su raqueta, y ella aceptó en forma penosa.

Pasearon durante mucho tiempo, conversaban de cosas sin sentido, se reían por cualquier cosa, hasta que Tezuka decidió preguntar.

-Sakuno, ¿Cuál fue el verdadero motivo por el que dejaste el tenis?- parecía que hace mucho quería hacer esa pregunta, aunque suponía cual sería la respuesta.

-entré para acercarme a Ryoma- su alegría se había esfumado por completo -suena patético- trató de sonreír, pero sólo fue una mueca.

-no, es la forma que tu encontraste de acercarte, pero creo que no fue la más indicada- la conversación era agradable, a pesar de estar hablando de un tema que no les acomodaba a ninguno de los dos -no debes forzarte a hacer algo sólo para agradarle a alguna persona, se tú misma- sonrió

-Tienes razón, aunque igual me gusta el tenis, pero no quiero hacer el ridículo, soy pésima jugando- estaba muerta de vergüenza, sabía que era mala pero jamás lo había admitido, hasta ahora.

-es por eso que te pedí que trajeras tu raqueta- la tomó de la mano y la guió por otro camino -yo te voy a enseñar, claro ¿si no te molesta?-

-cla…claro que…no me molesta, al contrario, sería un placer-tartamudeó al comienzo, pero después vio en si mirada las sinceras ganas de ayudarla -pero te lo advierto, soy demasiado mala- rió.

-estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, y así tendré más opciones para hacerte clases-

Sakuno sólo se pudo sonrojar ante este comentario, Tezuka diciéndole eso, era extraño.

Llegaron al lugar donde Tezuka le enseñaría, era irónico, al parecer el destino se empeñaba en no dejarla olvidarse de Ryoma, habían ido a las mismas canchas donde Sakuno había presenciado su primer partido.

Trató de olvidarlo, ahora se encontraba allí, tres años después con otra persona, Tezuka. No era que Tezuka fuera un sustituto de Echizen, para bada, sólo debía tener en cuenta con quién se encontraba.

Practicaron largo rato, sin notar la presencia de un chico, sino hasta que éste se les acercó.

-¿y ustedes que hacen acá?- la ira no lo dejaba actuar como lo haría el típico Ryoma en un momento común -¿Qué hace ella con él?- pensó.

-lo mismo te deberíamos preguntar nosotros- Respondió Sakuno, no sabía como pero las palabras le salieron excepcionalmente ácidas.

Ryoma se impactó al escuchar la respuesta, como era posible que "SU" chica le hablara así.

-vengo a hacer lo mismo que ustedes- lo inventó para salir del paso, no podía permitir que ellos se enteraran de su verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba allí; menos Sakuno.

**Flash Back**

-oye Syuichirou ¿y el capitán?- preguntó Momoshiro.

-no vendrá hoy, tubo cosas importantes que hacer- respondió dirigiéndose a las canchas.

-claro, salir con nieta de la profesora Ryusaki es importante para él- dijo Eiji con una muy buena intención, que Ryoma no dejara pasar esta oportunidad.

Echizen paró instantáneamente al oír esas palabras, debía comprobarlos él mismo.

-no quiero entrenar- dijo Ryoma. Se dio vuelta en dirección a los vestidores y salió de la escuela.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sakuno sabía que Ryoma mentía, no podía practicar solo, pero no entendía porqué mentía y tampoco quería saberlo.

-Tezuka, ya es tarde, será mejor que regresemos- quería irse lo más rápido posible, era muy incómodo todo eso.

-sí, vámonos- tomó las cosas y salió con Sakuno -adiós Echizen, suerte en tu entrenamiento- se burló.

-Ryoma mintiendo, es increíble- pensó la chica.

Llegaron a la casa de Sakuno, tomó sus cosas, se despidió y entró, prometiendo encontrarse mañana con él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le había dado vueltas todo el día, quería encontrar la respuesta, no era común en Echizen actuar de esa forma, y menos frente a ella.

Llegó a las canchas de tenis, conversó un rato con Tezuka, para luego dirigirse al lado de la máquina de Ponta, se sentaron en la banca que se encontraba en un costado a conversar.

Ryoma los había observado todo el entrenamiento, tenía curiosidad por saber que hablaban. Salió del entrenamiento y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los antes nombrados ¿cuál fue su sorpresa, lo que jamás esperó ver, Tezuka había besado a Sakuno, a "SU" Sakuno.

**Flash Back**

-Sakuno- la miró y simplemente la besó.

La chica no sabía como actuar, jamás esperó una respuesta así del capitán. Se separó del y lo miró, para luego encontrarse con los ojos de gato de un chico.

**Fin Flash Back**

Los tres se miraron, no sabían que decir, hasta que…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**NA: ¡al fin, no saben lo que me costó terminarlo, se me cortaba la inspiración a cada rato y tuve muchas cosas que hacer así que no tenía tiempo para preocuparme en la continuación.**

**Pero lo terminé y eso es lo que importa, ahora me despido, gracias por todo**


	4. inseguridades

**Hola: estamos llegando al final de la historia, este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Conoceremos los verdaderos sentimientos de Ryoma hacia Sakuno, y lo irónica que puede llegar a ser nuestra propia conciencia.**

**Ahí va el cuarto capitulo.**

**Atención: LAS ORACIONES ESCRITAS CON LETRA CURSIVA SON LAS CONVERSACIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES CON SU CONCIENCIA, EL NO LEER ESTE AVISO PUEDE PROVOCAR PROBLEMAS EN LA COMPRESIÓN DEL CUARTO CAPÍTULO, SI NO QUIERES LEERLO SERÁ BAJO TU RESPONSALIBILIDAD.**

**ATTE: LA AUTORA**

**Capítulo 4: "inseguridades"**

-¡Sakuno!- escucharon desde lejos.

-creo que Tomoka me está buscando- dijo un poco aliviada al saber que saldría de ese ambiente.

Jamás había agradecido tanto el llamado de Tomoka, desde ese minuto su amiga se había transformado en su ídola. Salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, mientras los dos chicos se miraban con odio.

Ryoma esperó a que Sakuno estuviese lo más lejos posible, no quería que lo escuchase, no por el momento. Sólo hizo lo que sus celos le permitieron.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías con ella?- preguntó enfadado, si no fuera porque habría gente alrededor se le habría abalanzado a romperle la cara.

-la besaba- respondió sarcásticamente.

-te lo advierto Tezuka, si tú…- dijo antes de que lo interrumpieran, toda esta situación lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡tú no me adviertes nada!- respondió, ahora él era el enojado -¡lo único que haz echo durante estos tres años es hacerla sufrir!- todos escuchaban su discusión, pero nadie sabía a quién se referían -y si lo que quieres saber es porqué lo hice te lo diré, yo la amo y lucharé por ella, aún contra tu recuerdo- caminó un poco, miró a Ryoma y le dijo -20 vueltas a la cancha por abandonar el entrenamiento-

El chico aceptó a regañadientes, pensaba en su reciente discusión, y mientras los hacía mantenía una agradable conversación con su conciencia.

-¿Cómo es posible que ella lo apoye a él y no a mí?- se preguntó

_- ti jamás te importó su compañía ¿por qué ahora sí?-_

-porque ella es "mía"- se respondió

_-no veo que ella tenga escrito en ningún lugar "soy propiedad de Ryoma Echizen, el frío, insensible, egoísta, inseguro y miedoso príncipe del tenis, por favor no me toquen"- _su mente era más irónica que él, de echo era parte de él.

-no me ayudes tanto- se disgustó.

_-reconócelo, tú perdiste a esa chica porque no eres capas de revelar tus sentimientos-_

-cállate- se dijo

_-eres un miedoso, dices que amar es de tontos, cuando en realidad no amas por miedo a equivocarte-_

-¿y qué quieres? ¿Qué me pare en frente de ella y le diga "Sakuno Ryusaki, estoy enamorado de ti", olvídalo-

_-deberías-_

-estás loco-

_-algún día esa coraza que llevas para que no te lastimen te jugará en contra y te terminarás lastimando tú mismo, espero no estar ahí cuando eso pase-_

-no estarás, eso te lo aseguro-

_-sólo asume de una vez por todas que te encanta, que te mueres de ganas de besarla, reconoce que Sakuno Ryusaki te vuelve loco-_

-es una niña-

_-no es una niña, es toda un mujer y eso es lo que te gusta de ella, su inocencia, su dulzura, todo-_

-te faltó su mirada-

_-ves, te gusta, no seas tonto, oportunidades como ésta no se presentan todos los días, deja de ser tan inseguro y atrévete, te arrepentirás si no lo haces-_

-no necesito tus consejos, me las puedo arreglar solo-

_-todos estos años has estado solo y mira como te complicas por algo tan simple-_

-no te escucho- siguió dando las vueltas que le quedaban, ignorando a su conciencia.

Sabía que su yo interno tenía razón, debía dejar su cobardía de lado y enfrentarse al destino, era un juego que debía ganar, de eso dependía su felicidad.

Siguió con su día, sólo tenía en mente su conversación. No tomaba en cuenta sus clases, sólo pensaba en ella, en lo que sentía cuando se le acercaba, quería sentirla cerca. Deseaba ser él el que tuviera todo el derecho a mirarla, ser su compañero, su amigo, todo. La quería sólo para él.

No entendía como una chica era capaz de hacerlo confundirse, pero ella no era cualquier chica, era "SU" chica.

Era posesivo, lo sabía, pero así era, no dejaría que le arrebataran lo más preciado; se había tardado mucho en descubrir que era lo que sentía por ella y lo feliz que lo hacia.

Llegó a su casa y se tumbó en su cama, pensaba en que hacer, como decirle, hasta en que momento hacerlo.

-¿cómo le digo que la quiero?-

_-ya te lo dije, ve directo al grano-_

-no fastidies-

_-por eso no tienes amigos-_

-tú déjate de molestar, yo ya pensaré que hago-

_-¿piensas?-_

-sí- se contestó duramente.

_-hemos comprobado que Kami existe- _lo molestó.

-ja, ja, ja- se dio media vuelta y se quedó profundamente dormido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó con el desesperante sonido de la alarma, la cual le indicaba que debía levantarse. La pagó (la alarma), se levantó y se fue la baño. Lo había decidido, hablaría con Sakuno, soñó toda la noche con ella, quería que su amor no fuera sólo un sueño, quería hacerlo realidad, debía hacerlo realidad.

Ni siquiera desayunó, sabía que si lo hacía dudaría en declararse, y no quería, esta vez no podía dominarlo su inseguridad. Se propuso ser feliz y lo lograría.

El tenis le había dado muchas satisfacciones, pero nunca la de sentirse amado, quería comprobar que se sentía, ser fuerte y llevar ese sentimiento como pocos lo hacen; amar es fácil, pero mantener el amor no.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la escuela, dejó las cosas en su sala y se fue a buscar a Sakuno. La encontró en unas de las bancas del patio, conversando con alguien, pero en ese momento no se fijó quién era, tampoco le importó, sólo pensaba en ella.

Caminó rápidamente, quería demostrar su típica pose de seguridad.

Llegó a donde ella se encontraba, se acercó, pero…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NA: el capítulo que me he demorado más tiempo en escribir (hasta el momento), lamentablemente la inspiración desapareció y me impidió terminarlo antes, como les prometí un capítulo totalmente dedicado a los sentimientos de Ryoma, y créanme, fue difícil llevar a cabo este capítulo ya que tuve que ser lo más irónica posible.

Espero les haya gustado, chao y gracias por todo.


	5. esto es amor

**Hola: llegamos al final de esta historia, este capítulo es el último, no tengo mucho que decirles, sólo espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 5: "Esto es amor".**

Sakuno estaba conversando con el enemigo número uno de Ryoma, Tezuka Kuminitsu. La poca seguridad que había logrado juntar había desaparecido, pero ese sentimiento pasó a otra cosa, odio, rabia, ¿miedo, ¿si no era ahora cuando, la perdería si no se lo decía, sin duda la perdería, Debía elegir entre su amor o su miedo, la respuesta era clara, el príncipe del tenis optaría por la más obvia… el amor.

Se acerca y toma a Sakuno de la mano, no le importaba lo que le dijeran, esta vez no, le dirige a Tezuka una mirada de odio, que si éstas mataran ya estaría muerto y enterrado en una hermosa sepultura.

-necesito hablar contigo- se la llevó a otro lugar sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

Sakuno miraba sorprendida, sabía que Echizen era raro, pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de demostrarlo. Cuando ya estuvieron lejos de oídos curiosos le reclamó, mostrando en forma evidente sus celos.

-¿qué hacías tú con él?- la mirada era dura, pero tenía un brillo que expresaba otra cosa, dolor.

-…-

-vamos, quiero que me lo expliques-

-¿perdón? ¿Desde cuando debo darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer?- el reclamo de Echizen le había dado una nueva esperanza. A pesar de que lo pasaba bien con Tezuka no había podido olvidarlo. Por eso en vez de llorar, como siempre, decidió ser fuerte y preguntar lo que siempre había querido saber, que sentimiento movía a Ryoma.

-desde que me di cuenta que amo-

Ryoma no era del que se daba vueltas en un tema.

-…-

-…-

-¿qué… dijis… te?- empezó con su tartamudeo.

-dije que te amo; a-m-o- y tampoco era sutil, en sí no era muy amable con la chicas.

-¿broma? ¿Cierto?- sabía que Echizen no bromeaba, pero ¿por qué este cambio con ella?.

-quieres dejar de responder todo con preguntas- se exasperó -y no, no bromeo ¿contenta?-

-es que… yo no… esto… o sea… como… tu… a… mi… no… ¿pero si?...- lamentablemente esta pieza no encajaba en su ya difícil rompecabezas.

-¿qué?- no entendía que era lo que ocurría.

-que… cuando yo…- dijo antes de ser interrumpida.

-¿quieres dejar de tartamudear?- le gustaba sentir que la ponía nerviosa, pero a veces lo desesperaba.

-lo siento- se sonrojó un poco y trató de no tartamudear -digo que cuando yo te fui… a buscar… tu me dijiste que… no te molestara- ya lo había dicho.

-¿yo, a ti?... que no me… molestaras-

Sakuno evitó reír, ahora era Ryoma el tartamudo.

-ibas saliendo del salón con Horio y los demás-

-¿con Horio?- no entendía de que le hablaba, pero después recordó.

**Flash Back**

-vamos Echizen, dinos cual es tu secreto para el tenis- le rogó Horio.

-no hay secreto-

-una técnica así debe tener un secreto, ya dila-

Iban saliendo del salón, Ryoma a la cabeza, seguido por Horio y los demás.

-ya Echizen, ¿me lo dirás?-

-no me molestes-

**Fin Flash Back**

-pero si… yo… no te vi-

-¿entonces qué pasó?- preguntó un tanto alegrada al saber que no la odiaba, pero también molesta al no entender nada.

-Horio quería la "supuesta" técnica para jugar bien al tenis, probablemente tú estabas afuera y escuchaste cuando le dije que dejara de molestarme-

-fue todo un… mal entendido- sonrió.

-¿por eso no ibas a las prácticas?- Sakuno asintió -¿entonces yo si… y a Tezuka no… si me… ¿amas?- una leve sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y un brillo hacía que esos fríos ojos de gatos fueran dulces al mirar.

-sí, Ryoma, nunca pudiste salir de mi cabeza y menos de mi corazón- se asombró de su propia capacidad para hablar de corrido -Tezuka sólo es mi amigo y lamento que el haya confundido las cosas, si no estuviera enamorada de ti me habría fijado en él- dijo y agregó al ver la cara de Ryoma -pero por ahora te amo sólo a ti y te seguiré amando- lo miró dulcemente.

Ryoma sonrió y se le acercó, lentamente fue juntando su cara con la de la de la chica, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de sus labios. Debía hacer lo que quería, la abrazó y aprisionó los labios de ella con los suyos.

No podía describir lo que le hacía sentir ese beso, sólo podía comprobar una cosa, lo que sentía si era amor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La situación con Ryoma se había aclarado, su tan anhelado sueño se había cumplido, ambos estaban juntos y ya nada los separaría, pero primero debía decirle a su amiga… y a Tezuka.

Entró a la sala y vio a Tomoka, sentada, se le veía feliz a pesar de todo, no quería arruinarle su felicidad diciéndole lo de Ryoma, pero si no se lo decía sería peor.

Tomoka la vio y le dirigió una amplia sonrisa, la invitó a sentarse y la saludó.

-hola Sakuno- le dijo eufóricamente -¿dónde habías estado, tengo algo que contarte, parece que hay alguien que acapara todo tu tiempo- no la dejaba hablar.

-Tomoka, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo tímidamente.

-¿qué pasa Sakuno, estás rara?- se preocupó.

-Tomoka yo… lo que pasa es que… tu y… entre Ryoma y yo…- ¿por qué le era tan difícil decirle, siempre que estaba en apuros tartamudeaba.

-¿qué pasa con Ryoma?- preguntó.

-¿a ti todavía… te gusta?- esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa.

-a mi- la miró y luego -jajajajajajajajaja-

-de qué te ríes- la intriga la carcomía.

-¿Qué no sabes?- Sakuno negó -si que estás atrasada amiga- trató de no reír nuevamente -al tiempo de que hablé contigo empecé a llenar a Horio de preguntas, quería saber sobre Ryoma, ya sabes, cosas del club de fans. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y ambos nos dimos cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por le otro-

-o sea que tu y Horio son… novios?- había estado muy desconectada de su amiga, de haber sabido esto antes no se habría complicado tanto.

-sí, igual que tú y Ryoma- le dijo malévolamente.

-¿co…como lo…s…sabes?- estaba roja, no entendía como Tomoka se había enterado.

-las noticias vuelan- le dijo con superioridad.

-era un secreto-

-si era un secreto a estas alturas ya lo sabe todo el mundo. A las de club de fans la corroe la envidia, algunas se retiraron y otras sólo quieren matarte-

-que alentador-

-mucho, ¿Pero y Tezuka?-

-¿lo sabrá?- era una pregunta tonta, pero de todos modos las hizo.

-eso creo- no quería estar en los zapatos de Sakuno -será mejor que hables con él-

-¿sabes dónde lo puedo encontrar?- preguntó esperanzado.

-estaba en la azotea: vamos apúrate-

Sakuno asintió y sonrió, luego salió corriendo en la dirección indicada. Le ofrecería su amistad, era todo lo que podía darle.

Lo encontró acostado en medio de la azotea, lentamente se aproximó al lugar, se agachó mientras éste se sentaba.

-lo sé todo-

-lo siento, no deseaba que te enteraras así- agachó la cabeza.

-no tienes porqué sentirlo, yo siempre supe que la única persona que ocupaba tu corazón era Ryoma, aunque me duela admitirlo, nunca tuvimos nada y reclamarte no corresponde-

Había una gran diferencia entre Ryoma y Tezuka, Ryoma, a pesar de no tener nada, si le había reclamado su cercanía con Tezuka, pero éste nunca le dijo nada de Ryoma.

-cuando te fue a buscar yo me esperaba que esto pasara-

-¿Cómo te lo esperabas?-

-eso, ya habíamos discutido con Ryoma una vez por ti, y el me dijo que no me acercara-

Sí, definitivamente estaba recibiendo las noticias atrasadas, primero Tomoka y Horio, luego Tezuka y Ryoma habían discutido y ella no sabía.

-no podía luchar contra su recuerdo, lo intenté pero no lo logré- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-¿pero podemos quedar como amigos?-

-claro, si ha Echizen no le molesta-

-jaja, no creo- rió ante el comentario.

Conversaron un rato, luego bajó de la azotea bajo la atenta mirada de todos, quienes murmuraban cosas como ella es la novia de Echizen" y las envidiosas decían "yo soy más bonita que ella ¿por qué no se fijo en mí?". Sakuno escuchaba y sólo sonreía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol, por primera vez mantenían una conversación coherente y continuada. Ryoma llegaba a ser muy agradable cuando se le conocía.

-jamás imaginé estar aquí- dijo Sakuno sin creerlo.

-yo menos- suspiró Ryoma.

-habían tantas cosas que no entendía, y algunas todavía no entiendo-

-hay muchas cosas que yo tampoco entiendo, pero así es la vida, no se puede tener el control de todo, aquí tienes la prueba, si nosotros pudiéramos manejar nuestras vidas, en este momento no estaríamos aquí- la miró dulcemente, asombrándose el mismo de su parte filosófica -a veces agradezco no poder dominar mi vida, es divertido imaginarse lo que pasará mañana. Si tuviera el control sobre mi destino no estaría aquí, contigo, y me arrepentiría el resto de mis días de no haberte conocido-

-imaginarse que pasará, suena interesante- suspiró -es mejor esperar a salir victoriosos de los juegos del destino- se miraron dulcemente y se besaron. Sakuno comenzó a hablar y Ryoma sólo completaba.

-Juntos-

-superaremos las pruebas-

-que el destino no ha puesto-

-el amor rompe todas la barreras- dijeron a coro.

Se pararon saliendo del hermoso parque que los había acogido, tomados de la mano, como siempre quisieron estar; como su amor lo habría logrado juntar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NA: ¡FIN, ¿Qué les pareció, ¿los desilusioné cierto, espero que no. Recibo todo tipo de comentarios.

Lo hice un poco más largo ya que era el final.

Quiero agradecerle a mi amiga .-JanithaxxX-. Que me animó a escribir la historia; a Sakurita-Q, espero no haberte desilusionado; a Nadeshiko Malfoy; a kitty enid, que me escribió mi primer Reviews y a todos los otro que lo hicieron, mil gracias.


End file.
